We Always Hurt the Ones We Love
by grumpypirate
Summary: Cassie is an abnormal with the inability to get close to others. When Helen asks for her help will sparks fly when she discovers Nikola Tesla is back in action? Tesla/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sanctuary or Tesla. I would also like to say a huge thank you to ****Truth and Chaos**** for allowing me the use of her idea for Cassie's powers. If you want a good X-men story I suggest her stories All of this Past and Pulling Heaven Down. Also I have worked long and hard on this and I hope it's up to fanfiction standards. I know it's not the best well written and even though I've been over it more times than I can count I know there are still spelling and grammer mistakes but I hope you enjoy this. **

Helen Magnus, head of the Sanctuary units and 158 year old scientist was currently taking a break from her research not only to rest her weary eyes but to answer the door. Shivering in the cold and snow stood a young woman no more than five feet three inches tall. Her short brown hair barely brushed her shoulders and her green eyes, hidden by her reading glasses lit up with excitement.

"Helen Magnus, it's been years." The woman exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Cassandra" Helen embraced the woman carefully before stepping aside to let her in. "You look lovely."

"And you look as young as when I first met you." Cassandra remarked, skillfully unbuttoning her long black trench coat to reveal her extensively covered body. Hanging her coat on the rack, she uncoiled her scarf and deposited it along with her hat. "I came as quickly as I could but traffic was hell."

"Quite understandable." Helen led Cassandra down the hall a short distance before Dr. Will Zimmerman crossed their paths. "Cassie I would like for you to meet my newest colleague Dr. Will Zimmerman, forensic psychiatrist. Will this is Cassandra Summers, an old friend and former patient of mine."

"It's nice to meet you." Will stated, offering his hand towards her. Cassie's small gloved hand met his and Will's eyebrows shot upward in curiosity.

"Cassie is an extremely rare form of abnormal." Dr. Magnus filled in, "She unwillingly absorbs the memories, emotions, and thoughts of a person or object by touch, though the results cause drastic harm to her own well being."

"That's the reason for the gloves then." Will clarified. Sliding her hand out of its protective covering,

Cassie held her naked fingers close to the young man's face. "If I were to touch you, if only for a mere second, not only would I obtain all of your thoughts and memories, but if I were to hold on long enough I could suffer from blood loss, broken bones, and even cardiac arrest."

"Wow" Will said simply stunned

"My my my Cassandra Summers what have you done with your hair?" a voice questioned, appearing from the shadows.

"Tesla, I see you've emerged from hiding." Cassie replied turning around towards the new figure whilst slipping on her glove. "As for my hair, I rather like it this length."

"Now I never said your hair was undesirable, it is in fact quite fashionable, I merely pointed out that since our last meeting it is no longer the length of your elbows."

"Coming from you Tesla, I will consider that a complement."

"You two know each other?" Will once again asked confused. "I thought Tesla went into hiding sixty years ago."

"Along with her abilities, Cassie has yet to age in eighty years." Helen filled in. "Over the years I have conducted multiple tests but I have yet to deduce a reason for her age."

"Now Helen let's not dilly dawdle" Cassie interrupted, "You brought me here for a reason. My life's story can wait for another time. "Quite right, follow me then."

Helen led the group down several flights of stairs directly to a containment room where Henry Foss was watching a young man attempt to escape the restrains of his chair.

"We believe this man has information that can lead us to the Cabal. What I'm asking you is significantly dangerous but I'm running out of options and I must know what this man knows."

"I'll do what I can." Cassandra said slipping off the glove of her right hand.

Helen entered the security code and the door slid open allowing Cassie to enter. The young woman took a deep breath, walking over to the man, her head held high. With two fingers raised outward she hesitated only a second before placing them on the man's forehead. Upon contact her face contorted in pain as images and voices filled her head. Holding on for a breaths intake her eyes rolled upward, blood spouted from her nose and she crashed to the floor.

Swiftly, Nikola entered the room and picked up the unconscious girl. Carrying her to the infirmary he passed Magnus, giving her a look that she knew meant he disapproved of her actions. Magnus followed him into the infirmary where he deposited the unconscious form onto the bed.

"She'll need a blood transfusion, no doubt." Nikola remarked as Helen moved to stop the blood flowing from her nose.

"She'll be fine if that's what you're asking." Magnus supplied as she hooked up a heart monitor and grabbed a bag of blood from the storage unit against the wall. "She didn't hold on nearly long enough to cause lasting damage.

Turning from her patient she glanced to where the half vampire once stood only to find the room empty.

* * *

Cassandra awoke to the sound of the heart monitor's steady beep. As many times as she had been placed in the hospital, Cassie knew that the sound of the heart monitor was a good sign. It meant she was alive. Her head throbbed and memories that didn't belong to her flashed before her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked breaking her concentration. Helen stood over her looking well worn out. The situation with the Cabal and her missing daughter were clearly having an undesirable effect on the woman.

"It hurts but nothing that isn't normal." She replied, her voice raspy.

Helen handed her a glass of water which she graciously took. "You were out for merely two hours but luckily didn't require too much blood."

"I'm sorry Helen but I couldn't get anything from him." Cassie said sadly, placing the water on a stand beside her bed. "Only past memories, none of which dealt with the Cabal. Give me a day to recover and I'll try again."

"No. It was risky as is and I will not put your life on the line yet again." Magnus stated firmly. "We will just have to deal with what we have. Now I suggest you get some rest." Without another word Helen walked out of the room leaving Cassie the only choice but to let her eyes drift shut.

Two days later and Magnus still had Cassie, much to her displeasure, on bed rest. Magnus, along with John Druitt were nearly halfway around the world following different leads in hope that one would bring them closer to finding their beloved daughter Ashley.

With no one there to stand constant watch over her, Cassie quickly changed out of her hospital gown and silently crept to the room with the man from the Cabal. With shaking hands, she stripped off both gloves and moved inside the room. With her face set in pure determination she set forward upon him.

Nikola Tesla had finished work on the cure for the Lazarus Virus days ago and now spent time tinkering in Magnus's laboratory with her outdated equipment. He heard soft footsteps down the hallway and having nothing better to do, followed them.

He arrived at the cell which held the Cabal man just in time to see Cassandra place her hands on either side of the man's head and gasp in pain. Blood sprung from her noise and lacerations tore at her skin but yet she held on. By the time he got to her, nearly a minute had passed. He pried her hands from the Cabal man just as a large crack was heard from her ribs. As she passed out in his arms, she whispered two words, Dana Whitcomb.

* * *

The sound of the heart monitor was at first fuzzy to the ears of Cassandra but soon grew louder and clearer as she focused on it. Her eyes slowly opened but blinked back closed at the bright light.

"I see you're finally awake." The sickly sweet voice of Nikola Tesla rang out. Cassie's eyes opened once more and groaned at the sight of the vampire genius. "Now Cassandra is that the ways to treat the man who saved your life? Now I suggest you try not to move. You have at least two broken ribs, several lacerations, a massive headache no doubt, and I had to pump two and a half pints of blood into your system. Next time you decide to go all heroic at least tell someone. I'd rather not have Helen blame me for your death."

"Thanks for the concern." Cassie mumbled trying to sit up only to fail from an over zealous amount of pain.

"I told you not to move. Sometimes you act worse than a child." Nikola tutted.

"Me a child? You pout if you don't get your way." Unfortunately Cassie's outburst forced her to move which then led her to cry out in pain which then prompted Nikola to smirk in triumph.

"For once I advise you to listen to me." And for once, Cassandra did, settling back into her pillows, out of breath and exhausted; she fell into a deep slumber.

"Helen! I need to see Helen now!" Cassie cried sitting up in bed.

"Helen is not here." Tesla answered her annoyed. "And you have ripped open the stitches on your arm."

"Nikola I need to speak to Helen immediately."

"As I have already told you, Helen Magnus is not here and you will not be getting out of this bed to jet halfway across the world to find her." Nikola retorted as he snapped on a pair of latex gloves and sterilized a needle and thread.

"You don't understand Nikola! I have information that could be vital to her search!"

"I have already spoken to her about the little incident you pulled and she is looking into this Dana Whitcomb. Now lay back and hold still before you injure yourself more."

With an exhausted sigh Cassie sank back into the pillows and let Tesla sew together the wound that she had reopened.

* * *

"Oh come on Nikola just let me get out of this stupid bed." Cassie groaned.

"Doctor's orders are to stay in bed." Tesla replied tinkering with one of his experiments."

"Nikola it's been nearly a week. I can move without opening any wounds and I would like to get out of this stupid bed and stretch my legs."

"My answer is no Cassandra as it has been for the last week. You will not under any circumstance leave this bed until I declare you well enough to move and until that time I would _greatly _appreciate it if you would let me work in silence."

"If you want silence why don't you just go work in your lair Dracula." Cassie huffed.

"Listen and listen closely Cassandra" Nikola growled, getting dangerously close to her, "I would like nothing more than to return to my laboratory but I have the most unfortunate task of babysitting you so you don't try and pull another stunt like the last one. So shut up and let me work in peace."

"You're a real asshole sometimes Nikola. I hope you know that."

Nikola smirked and turned back to his experiment while Cassie lay back in bed bored.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sanctuary or Tesla. I would also like to say a huge thank you to Truth and Chaos for allowing me the use of her idea for Cassie's powers. If you want a good X-men story I suggest her stories All of this Past and Pulling Heaven Down. Thank you to melissaadams22 for the review!  
**

"Hello Tesla." Cassie greeted him without looking up from her work.

She had finally been released from the confines of her bed after two long weeks. The lacerations would cause minimal scaring and her ribs were nearly healed.

"And here I thought I was being sneaky I must have lost my touch." Tesla replied.

"I can smell the wine."

Tesla smirked at her and took a sip from his glass before setting it down on the table beside a stack of books all with the name Cassandra Summer. "I see you decided to finish your work."

Cassie sighed and set down her pencil. For a man who had lived far longer than he should he was a cocky bastard who never knew when to leave a person in peace. "Lets' just say my inspiration returned and I prefer to finish my book before it leaves forever."

"Now now now Cassandra," Tesla tutted, "No need to be snippy with me."

An annoyed sigh left Cassie's lips and she quickly gathered her things and walked out of the room. Nikola Tesla smirked at her retreating form and reached for his wine glass but was stopped by a hand placing a book in it.

"Perhaps you should try reading it." Helen Magnus suggested. "You may find it to be very..enlightening."

Nikola spent the next day and a half locked in his room reading the six book series. He finished the last word of book six and gently set it down on the tower of books beside his chair. His fingers folded together into his thinking position and his signature smirk began to creep onto his face. The half vampire rose from his chair and sauntered to the library where Cassie had set up her writing station.

Currently she was bent over a stack of papers, her glasses laying askew next to her labtop and a cold cup of tea within reach of her fingertips.

"How long?" he asked startling her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I read your books. How long?"

Cassie guiltily looked away focusing her attention on a bright red book on the third shelf in Helen's massive library. "Always" she softly whispered.

Had it not been for his vampiric hearing he might not have heard it. He smirked yet again and walked over to her. Taking his hands out of his very expensive designer suit, he softly glided his right thumb over her cheek.

"Please don't." she whispered her hand flinching in pain.

"Cassandra" he whispered back, his hand moving to trace her cheek. Before he could touch her, her gloved hand met his bare one and she drew his hand away, setting it on the desk.

"Don't Tesla. Just don't."

"Now now Cassandra dear, you wrote those books for a reason."

"Please Tesla you and I both know that this can't happen. Please just...just let me finish my book then you can get along with your life and I with mine."

"Cassandra we both know that's not what you want."

"And yet we both know it can't happen. Please Tesla, Nikola, it was hard enough when you didn't know. Don't make it worse."

Tesla's hand retreated back to the confines of his suit pocket while Cassie's lay shaking in her lap. "The library is no place to write a book. Too many distractions will never let you finish. There is an extra desk in my laboratory if you so choose to use." With that said Tesla strolled back out of the library as if nothing had happened.

Cassie groaned in frustration. She had yet again hit another writer's block. "Stupid piece of crap." She muttered to herself crumpling a piece of paper and tossing it into the wastebasket that was already overflowing. Picking up her idea notepad, she launched it across the room and stood up rubbing her temples in frustration. She picked up her pencil, stack of papers, and labtop before leaving the room.

Upon entering Tesla's lab Cassie only softly asked which desk was hers. Without looking up from his work Nikola pointed to the spare desk. Setting her things down she glanced over at Nikola knowing without a doubt he was smirking in triumph. Sitting down in her chair it was as if the floodgates opened and the words that had evaded her for so long poured out from her fingertips.

* * *

They were waltzing in the moonlight, Nikola's arms wrapped around her, his hand threaded into her own bare one. There was no pain. No memories. Nothing but the feeling of his hand in hers. His breath tickled her ear as he bent down to place soft kisses on her neck.

"Cassie" he whispered.

"Cassandra" the world around her shattered into tiny pieces as an intense pressure formed on her left shoulder. She was being shaken quite forcefully from her wonderful dream land. "Cassandra wake up." The voice was distant but familiar. "Cassandra" louder it got and louder. "Cassie" her eyes popped open and she sat up ridged.

The feel of Nikola's hand in hers still tingled under her gloves. The man in question was currently staring down at her with a look of annoyance. "You were snoring."

"I'm sorry." She whispered looking down at her shaking hands.

"Cassandra?" he questioned.

"Nothing just a bad dream." She mumbled rising from her chair and fleeing the room. She didn't stop until she reached the outside of the Sanctuary where she lay trembling in the snow.

Cassie didn't know how long she lay there, growing numb from the cold, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. It could have been hours or mere minutes but moments before numbness set in, a coat was draped over her shaking form. She turned to thank the person but whomever had already disappeared.

Composing herself, Cassie dried her eyes, shook the snow from her hair and wrapped the coat around her. It was then that the smell of wine mingled with electricity hit her nostrils. Snuggling deeper into the garment Nikola's recent thoughts evaded her mind. He had been concerned for her well being and had followed her out, staying in the shadows to watch her.

The last page flew out of the printer as Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief.

"Done I see." Nikola remarked without sparing a glance her direction.

"Yes and I couldn't be happier."

"Perhaps we should celebrate then." Nikola offered her a glass of his wine.

Clinking their glasses together, Cassie settled into her chair already beginning to feel the effects of barely sleeping for the past two weeks finally catching up to her. The empty wine glass was placed on the desk and her head nodded off to the side in deep slumber.

Nikola finished off his glass as well smirking at the worn out writer. Carefully picking her up he cradled her in his arms, her face resting in the crook of his covered neck. Her warm breath was nearly enough to drive him mad. The walk from his lab to her room took him nearly across Helen's enormous home and sure enough he ran into the owner herself.

Helen looked at the sleeping form and the man which carried her and smiled pleased. She had secretly hoped for years that the infatuation Cassandra had held for so long would one day bloom into a blossoming romance and with the small amount of prodding she had given Tesla, that day loomed closer and closer.

Nikola grimaced. He had seen Helen's smile and already knew he was in far too deep. Hadn't he once said that love was a self destructive impulse disguised as joy? Just as his head told him to leave as quickly as possible his heart was telling him to stay. Laying her down on he bed he tucked the covers around her. Yes, he would stay, if only for a little while. He swept a strand of hair away from her face and leaned down, his lips brushing her forehead. She jerked in her sleep before settling down again in peace. The no touching thing, now that would be a problem. His mind reeled in silent contemplation as he left her room and returned to his lab.

In the days that followed all hell broke loose. Magnus had discovered vital information concerning the Cabals plans. A woman by the name of Kate Freelander had been captured and an all out war had been declared between the Sanctuary Network and the Cabal. The Beijing, New Delhi, and Moscow Sanctuaries had all fallen and now Magnus, Druitt, Tesla, and Will were at the UK Sanctuary preparing for battle, using the weapon Tesla and Henry had created.

Cassie was in the kitchen fixing a sandwich when the group returned. The long expression and worried glances told her things had not gone well. As Helen gave orders Cassie snuck away to her room where she began to throw things in her suitcase.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Helen asked from the doorway.

"Helen you startled me." Cassie gasped whirling around.

"You were so intent with your packing you wouldn't have noticed an earthquake."

"I didn't want to burden anyone. Everyone is busy and I though it would be better if I snuck out. I wouldn't want to be a hindrance."

"I understand." Helen sadly replied. "I would at least advise you to inform Nikola of your leaving. He has grown rather fond of you."

"You're right Helen. I ..I should return him his coat anyway."

Helen gave her a sad smile before going in search of Will. At least one good thing had come out of this horrible situation.

After Helen left, Cassandra sat on her bed gently running her gloved fingers over the coat. She didn't know why she had kept the thing in the first place. Closing her suitcase and gather her courage she grabbed the coat and hurried to Nikola's lab where he had just finished modifying the weapon and had handed it off to Magnus.

"I wanted to give you this before I leave." She said handing him his coat.

"Leave?" he asked surprised.

Before she could open her mouth to retort an Asian woman all in black teleported into the room looking ready to kill. She lunged at Cassie but Tesla pulled her behind him and vamped out.

"No one touches her." He hissed. He attacked the woman and threw her out of the room where she teleported elsewhere. Cassie backed towards the wall where she lay shaking in fear. "Stay here and keep out of sight." Nikola hissed before walking out the room where he met up with John Druitt in the hallway where they ran into more of Ashley's companions.

Back in the lab Cassie crawled under one of the tables and shivered as she clung to the coat that Nikola had dropped. She knew the battle could go one of two ways and silently prayed it would end soon.

Footsteps echoed down the hall as someone quickly made their way toward the lab.

* * *

"Cassandra you can come out now." The moment Nikola's voice hit her ears Cassie launched herself out of her hiding place and into his arms.

"I was so worried." She whispered.

"You were actually concerned about me. How touching."

"Don't be an asshole Nikola?"

"It's my nature Cassandra, take it or leave it."

"Nikola what happened out there?"

"Once again my superior skills have outmatched the Cabal."

"And Ashley?"

"She has sacrificed herself."

"Poor Helen. She must be miserable."

" Extremely so. Now I do believe you were saying something before we were so rudely interrupted."

Cassie stepped out of his embrace and wrapped her arms around herself. Without looking at Nikola she softly whispered, "I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Now? Why in the world would you want to do that when you have a book to finish?"

"It only needs editing and that I can do from home. I don't belong here. The longer I stay the more I'm in danger. Helen has been extraordinary careful so far but sooner or later she will mess up. One misplaced strand of hair and I could end up in a coma. It's time I return to my safe house where I can control my environment."

"And what of me?" Nikola asked.

"What about you?" "Now don't play this game with me Cassandra. I know how you feel for me."

"It doesn't matter Nikola. Nothing can come of it. I won't let you toy with my emotions and then leave with I can't give you what you want. I wrote my books to get my feelings out. I'm finished and I want to let go."

"Tell me something, does it have a happy ending?"

"You'll just have to read it to find out." Cassie sadly whispered before running out of the lab.

"You let her go?" Helen Magnus shrieked at the half vampire that stood before her.

"What would you have me do Helen? Tie her up?" Nikola retorted angrily.

"The Nikola Tesla I know wouldn't have let her walk out. If there's one thing I've learned it's that life is precious. Even to immortals. I lost my daughter Nikola. Don't loose Cassie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sanctuary or Tesla. I would also like to say a huge thank you to Truth and Chaos for allowing me the use of her idea for Cassie's powers. If you want a good X-men story I suggest her stories All of this Past and Pulling Heaven Down. This final chapter goes out to Melissaadams22 for being such a loyal reveiws. And now the final chapter of We Always Hurt the Ones We Love.**

"Three weeks." Cassie mumbled to herself as she scrubbed a pot of burnt mashed potatoes. "Three long boring weeks."

"You know if you hadn't burnt the food you won't be in this situation." Nikola smirked from his position, leaning against the stove.

"Oh would you just shut up!" Cassie snapped. "Oh great, now I'm talking to the hallucination."

"Cassie why won't you just admit you miss me?" Nikola teased.

"I don't miss you. In fact I am completely fed up with you. Just go away and leave me the hell alone. Stop trying to convince me that I need you, stop telling me how outdated my appliances are and for the love of all the abnormals out there stop trying to touch me!"

Hallucination Nikola snapped back his arm and pouted. "One day Cassandra. One day you will realize how much you need me."

"I don't need you. I never have and I never will." Cassie snapped back. "Now I'm going to go shower and I swear if you follow me in there, hallucination or not, I will find a way to kill you."

Hallucination Nikola grinned and followed her through her bedroom door and into the bathroom.

* * *

"I can't believe I actually listened to the stupid hallucination." Cassie grumbled trying to decide between the two bottles of wine she was holding.

"Personally I wouldn't go with either" Nikola smirked, sauntering over to her.

"Of course you wouldn't. Stupid arrogant alcoholic vampire."

Holding both bottles Cassie marched over to the counter and paid for her purchases.

"Not happy to see me are we?" Nikola asked walking after her.

"You're a hallucination that I told to stay home. Of course I'm not happy."

"Hallucination? Cassie what are you talking about?"

Cassie rounded the corner and jogged up the steps to her apartment. Luckily, the liquor store was only down the street because it looked like rain would fall at any second.

"Cassie talk to me." Nikola demanded as the door was slammed in his face and the rain began to fall. "Cassandra let me in." he barked pounding on the door. "It's raining out and this suit just happens to be my favorite."

"Go away! You're a hallucination!"

"Oh this is ridiculous." Transforming, Nikola used his now long, sharp nail to pick the lock and walk in. "You know you really should get better security." He said in his newly transformed voice. "Almost anyone could get in."

"Of course you can get in. You're not real."

"Cassie I am real."

"No, you're not."

With an exasperated sigh Nikola transformed back to his human self and quickly made his way to Cassie. "If I'm not real how could I do this?" He asked sweeping her into a deep kiss.

Promptly Cassie's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out in his arms.

"Oh man I gotta switch to decaffe." Cassie muttered out loud sitting up from the couch she had been placed upon.

"I highly doubt your caffeine intake is the problem." Nikola remarked from in front of the TV where he was drying his hair with a towel.

"Oh God, either my hallucinations are getting worse or you're really here."

"Oh it's me all right."

Breathing in deeply Nikola's recent thoughts fluttered through her head. "Oh dear Lord you're really here."

"So it would seem. Now what's this about a hallucination of me?"

"You've been stalking me for weeks. Won't leave me the hell alone. What are you doing here by the way?"

"I needed to see you." He replied.

"Nikola we've been over this. It won't work. I'll just get hurt."

"Oh really? Then why didn't you bleed when I kissed you?"

"I…I don't know." Cassie mumbled touching her lips lightly.

"Could it possibly be that you are just getting use to my touch?"

"I...it...this has never happened before."

"Is it possible that one day you could be completely immune to me?"

"Possible but not probable Tesla. Something will go wrong."

"Care to make that a bet?"

"I won't bet my life Nikola."

"You won't be betting your life." Nikola scoffed.

"Oh really? Then what do you call it when you decide to touch me more than I can handle and I bleed to death."

"I won't let that happen."

"How do you know? Even you can't be that sure."

"I'm a genius remember. Cassandra, I won't do anything to hurt you."

Looking into his eyes as he kneeled in front of her, for once in his life, Nikola Tesla went what he said without a doubt in his heart or mind.

"All right." She said hesitantly.

"Excellent." He stated. "We'll start by getting rid of those gloves."

With shaking hands Cassie allowed Tesla to remove the gloves and run his fingers over hers. His thoughts were there but the pain was significantly less.

"There now." He said happily, "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"One step at a time Nikola." She replied quite shaken at the events, "One step at a time."

"Oh and Cassandra we need more wine and not any of that cheap stuff you just bought. It didn't have an ounce of quality."

Cassie laughed and shook her head. Leave it to Nikola Tesla to devour the wine she's bought less than an hour earlier. Now that would take some getting use to, and a bigger paycheck.

* * *

"Ahh Helen how wonderful to see you." Nikola exclaimed stepping into the Old Sanctuary with Cassie on his arm."

"Nikola what kind of trouble have you gotten into now?" Helen asked warily.

"Only the good kind." Tesla replied taking Cassie's hand in his quickly kissing it, much to the surprise of Helen.

"My God you've gotten control." The astonished woman proclaimed to Cassie who was slightly blushing, clearly not use to the affections yet.

"Not really. He's just very persistent. There's no pain anymore but the memories are still there which is great in a way because he can't lie to me and I always know when he's planning something."

"Cassie I am beyond happy for you, for the both of you."

"Thank you Helen." Cassie replied meekly.

"Nikola don't you dare mess this up." Helen sternly told him.

"My dear Helen I have absolutely no intention of messing this up. Not now or ever."


End file.
